


Peace

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Polish swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha Pack have come back to town and this time the Pack is more than ready to face them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

“Are you finally ready to die little wolf?” Deucalion snarled, his flashing as he glared at Derek and his pack.

Derek rolled his eyes. “There’s five of you. There’s thirteen of us. And we are definitely powerful enough to end you.”

Behind Derek the pack was grinning wide. Stiles had flames already flickering in his hands to match the sparks in his eyes. Lydia stood to his right, dressed all in black with her red hair pulled back and her lips painted blood red and a sword in her hand to fully reveal her control over her banshee powers. Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Liam, Cora, Kira, and Malia stood around them, Scott even standing slightly in front of Stiles and Lydia to protect them despite their lack of need to be protected. Allison was perched in the rafters behind them, bow strung and ready.

Deucalion snarled. “You cannot defeat us. We are Alphas.”

“You are mutts.” Stiles told him with a smirk.

Deucalion’s face shifted as he roared. The alphas behind him were forced into their beta forms by their alphas roar. “I am the Alpha of Alphas. I am the apex of apex predators! I am Death, destroyer of worlds! I am the Demon-Wolf!”

“Kurwa mać.” Derek sighed.

Everyone looked at him.

Scott looked at Stiles. “Really?”

Stiles grinned. “Jestem z ciebie dumny.”

Derek grinned back at him.

“Stop flirting.” Deucalion snarled. “We’re about to fight for god’s sake!”

“Oh chuj ci w dupę.” Stiles told him. “We’re not about to fight. We’re about to kill you and your little pack of mutts.”

Kali snarled at him. “Watch who you call a mutt you little slut.”

Stiles just smirked at her. Lydia snapped though. “Don’t you being calling any of us a slut. You’re the one who fucked that little Darach so well and so often she couldn’t just die when you slashed her throat out. Instead she survived and became everyone else’s problem to deal with because you were too weak to deal with it yourself.”

Kali snarled and went to lunge forward but stopped when Deucalion raised his hand.

“You’ve gotten stupider since we were last in town Ms. Martin.” Deacalion sneered.

“How so?” Lydia asked. “Is it because I now have complete control over my powers and am fully comfortable in telling you that I only sense five deaths here tonight and none of them are of my pack? Or is it because the only person in the world you ever feared was my grandmother, a banshee in her right, because she was the only person able to scream your shift from your body? Because don’t worry, she taught me how.”

Deucalion glared at her but didn’t snarl. He seemed to be slightly too smart to do that.

“You see Alpha Deucalion.” Derek spoke loudly and confidently with his pack at his back. “We are the pack of Beacon Hills. I am the last Alpha Hale. My sister and I are the only survivors of the attack on our family. We were made stronger by that loss. Each and every member of my pack has lost someone close to them. And were all made stronger by our losses. And now you threaten us. You threaten our families. Our friends. Our town. And we will not just sit back and watch you attack us. We will kill you. We will kill each and every one of you and anyone else who dares to think that they can take this land from us. Because this is our territory. And we will protect it.”

Behind Derek his wolves howled and his non-wolves laughed at the shock on the Alpha Pack’s faces.

“Didn’t you know?” Stiles called, stepping up beside Derek. “We aren’t the ragamuffin pack you tried and failed to kill last time. We’re a pack.”

Derek grinned as he felt his Second’s mage power connect to his, making both of them stronger. “Normally we’d give you the chance to run. But in these circumstances, I don’t believe there would be any arguments from my pack if I said we were going to rescind that opportunity.”

“No argument here.” Erica said with a grin.

“I’m good.” Isaac nodded.

“Same here.” Boyd said.

“I think we’re in agreement.” Scott said, smiling at Derek. “Let’s kill te skurwysyny.”

Deucalion growled. “Get them.”

The Hale Pack dove forward with easy synchronicity to meet the Alpha Pack’s charge.

And Derek was right. They were a pack. And they were definitely powerful enough to take down the alpha pack.

*

In the aftermath everyone was grinning and smiling. The only wounds that didn’t heal immediately were taken care of with Stiles’s magic and all of them were in high spirits. They’d defeated the Alpha Pack. No intelligent packs would ever question or wish to test their strength again.

Scott and Isaac moved under Allison’s perch in the rafters and she jumped down, completely trusting them to catch her. Which they did.

Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Malia, and Liam dragged the alphas’ bodies into a pile that Lydia stood up next to, raising her arms. She moved her hands through the air and spoke the ancient tongue with a practiced ease as she performed the spell her grandmother had taught her and dissolved the bodies back down into the earth.

Kira flicked her fingers a few times and grinned as the spiral clawed into the metal siding of the old distillery melted closed.

“It’s over.” Stiles announced in the silence. “We are finally at peace.”

Howls surrounded them and echoed in the building as the betas threw their heads back and howled up at the sky in celebration of the peace they’d finally won for their town.

“That was fun.” Cora declared with a grin in the silence that followed the howls. “I propose that we never do it again and live in peace until we die in our sleep.”

Derek grinned at his sister. “It’s us sis. It’ll happen again.”

Cora sighed. “I know. But a girl can hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Polish used:  
> Kurwa mać - Motherfucker  
> Jestem z ciebie dumny - I'm so proud of you  
> Chuj ci w dupę - Fuck you in the ass  
> Te skurwysyny - These motherfuckers
> 
> These may be wrong I am not Polish and I'm not about to ask someone I know for the translations of swear words. Therefore these are ones I found on tumblr and thought were funny.
> 
>  
> 
> Come hang out on [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
